As consequências do trem
by Jo-hime
Summary: Depois de Sasuke voltar para Konoha, o time 7 se reune com os outros para uma missão rank S. O que acontece é que Naruto acaba passando muito mais tempo num vagão do que ele imaginava... ONE SHOT


O trem

Era mais um dia comum em Konoha, claro, isso depois que Sasuke voltou. Sasuke ainda se sentia envergonhado de ter voltado depois de tudo que fez. Mas, até quando Orochimaru o deixou para trás, ele tentou apagar esses dois anos e meio de sua memória e voltar para Konoha. Não sabia se ficaria mais forte, mas, além de tudo, decidiu voltar por uma pessoa, Sakura.

Naruto estranhava os dois terem ficado muito mais "amigos" dês da volta do colega, mas em boa parte do tempo ele ficava andando por ai, e nessas andadas que começou a conversar mais com Hinata. As vezes ele a ajudava, mas nunca percebera nada dentro de si. Por enquanto...

Naruto Sasuke e Sakura tinham sidos chamados para uma missão, outros grupos também iriam participar dela, era sem dúvida, uma missão muito importante, nível S.

Como todos agora estavam com mais idade e experiência não estavam muito preocupados, embarcaram no trem e foram.

Naruto Sasuke e Sakura ficaram juntos na mesma cabine. Primeiro sentou Naruto, e no banco do lado oposto Sasuke. Sakura sentou-se com Sasuke logo depois.

A viagem estava monótona, principalmente para Naruto que não agüentava ver Sakura dormindo apoiada nos ombros de Sasuke. "Ele acha que eu não percebi..." pensou Naruto indignado "estou vendo a mão dele envolvendo Sakura... O que ele tem que eu não tenho?" nisso Naruto saiu da cabine nervoso.

- Aonde você vai naruto? – Sasuke perguntou intrigado, ele realmente achou que Naruto não perceberia o pequeno clima entre ele e Sakura.

- Dar uma volta... Estou de saco cheio... – respondeu com uma cara amarrada.

Assim Naruto foi andando pelo vagão a fim de ver algo interessante. Ele então viu algo: pelo vidro da porta do vagão, Naruto viu uma garota muito bonita "Que linda °¬°'..." pensou "mas ela me parece tão familiar... cabelos pretos, meio curtos, aqueles olhos...".

Naruto então chegou mais perto da porta para tentar ver quem era a tal mulher misteriosa. Nesse instante o trem faz um movimento brusco, uma curva acentuada, e Naruto acaba entrando no vagão.

- Na...Naruto-kun... – disse a garota vermelha.

- ... Ah é você Hinata! – disse Naruto com um sorriso brincalhão.

Quando Hinata vai falar o trem faz mais um movimento brusco, mas dessa vez parece que ele foi esmagado. Eles rolaram dentro da cabine, o vagão saiu dos trilhos, eles só viam tudo girando e se amassando. De repente, parou.

- Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ahmmmm... sim... – respondeu Hinata meio encabulada.

Naruto então se levantou e tentou abrir a porta do vagão, mas foi inútil, com o acidente a porta estava trancada, ele tentou todo o tipo de ataque mais a porta não queria abrir de jeito nenhum.

- esse vagão é muito seguro, a porta é muito difícil de ser quebrada, até as janelas... desculpe... – disse Hinata um pouco encabulada.

- hummmm... já sei! – exclamou Naruto – vou usar o meu Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

- Na...Naruto-kun espere!

Tarde de mais, Naruto usou seu ataque e foi enchendo o vagão de Narutos. Mesmo assim o vagão não se quebrava, e eles começaram a ficar esmagados.

- umrrrrr – assim Naruto desfez o ataque. No vagão vaiziu pode-se ver o verdadeiro Naruto caindo sobre a pobre e atordoada Hinata. Ele então olhou bem para ela: estava toda vermelha e ele:

- opsssssss... – com seu sorriso maroto.

Os dois se olharam, Hinata vermelha como um tomate e Naruto sorrindo para ela, nem reparou no estado envergonhado de Hinata.

Nesse momento apareceu um bunshin que havia restado e falou:

- hei, vão ficar ai namorando? – com uma cara do tipo "¬¬" e some.

Naruto se afasta de Hinata com um "salto" para trás e ela ainda vermelha da um sorriso. Naruto fica pensando no que o bunshin falou, mas não entende, coça o queixo. Hinata estava pensativa olhando para ele "Naruto-kun será essa minha chance?" quando Hinata se prepara para tentar falar alguma coisa Naruto faz um:

- Ahá! - e estrala os dedos – JÁ SEI!!! As portas e janelas podem ser fortes... Mas a parede... – ao falar isso hinata sorri com uma cara de gota.

Naruto se concentra e da um baita soco na parede. Com isso ele sente algo estranho vindo dela.

- o que eu... – antes de terminar a frase um jato de água saiu da parede – AH NÃO!!!! ACERTEI UM CANO DE ÁGUA!!!! XX – exclamou.

Quando olhou para trás conseguiu ver o que a água molhou: Hinata estava completamente ensopada, e ainda, estava usando uma blusa branca. Antes que qualquer um dos dois fizesse alguma coisa um bunshin (perdido, sem dúvida) apareceu e disse:

- UHUUULLL TÁ TRASPARENTE!!!! – zombando da cara da Hinata.

Nisso ela olhou para blusa e o Naruto acompanhou o olhar de Hinata olhando para a blusa dela. Quando ela percebeu que a blusa realmente estava transparente, ela virou-se toda vermelha de costas para Naruto. Ele ficou meio sem graça, um pouco vermelho e perguntou:

- desculpa... – nisso ele tirou a seu casaco e deu para ela – pode usar o meu...

Hinata ficou completamente vermelha, e disse:

- ah não precisa... Eu tenho outra blusa ali...

- não pode pegar... Eu faço questão!

Como não podia trocar de roupa na frente dele ela acabou aceitando dizendo:

- obrigada – e assim colocou o casaco.

Depois disso Hinata procurou a sua mala e tirou dela uns biscoitinhos:

- Naruto-kun você deve estar com fome... Coma esses biscoitos comigo... – disse ela um pouco vermelha.

- ah agora que você falou... Eu estou mesmo com fome!!!! Hehehehe - nisso ele pegou muitos biscoitos e foi comendo muito rápido.

Hinata então colocou um na boca, mas ele estava muito duro e era também muito grande, tanto que uma parte do biscoito ficou pra fora da boca. Naruto já tinha comido todos os outros biscoitos. Ele então foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Hinata, ele mordeu o biscoito e seus lábios quase se encostaram aos de Hinata "será agora? Um beijo? Naruto-kun não estou enten..." nisso Naruto disse com o biscoito na boca sem solta-lo e sem sair da cena:

- posso comer? Você não se importa não é? – e com isso ele cortou o biscoito com os dentes se afastando da boca de Hinata. Ela então pensou "nossa essa foi por pouco" e fez uma cara de alívio.

Apareceu, novamente, um bunshin perdido e disse:

- mas que panaca... ¬¬ - e assim Naruto jogou uma kunai nele e disse:

- baka! Porque ele me chamou de panaca uú? – Hinata deixou escapar uma gargalhada e Naruto ficou sem entender.

Mas, foi ai, Naruto começou a reparar em Hinata "nossa ela fica tão bonita rindo... nunca tinha a visto dando gargalhadas" pensou "agora que eu vi... Como a Hinata esta bonita..." afinal ela tinha lhe chamado a atenção no corredor... Nisso Hinata parou de rir e disse:

- Naruto-kun você já pensou em um jeito de sair daqui?

- ... ahm? – disse ele viajando, nem tinha prestado atenção no que ela disse, e mudando COMPLETAMENTE de assunto ele falou:

- Hinata você já beijou alguém?

- QUEEEEEEEE??? Oo – ficou toda vermelha – eu?? Não... Por quê? – perguntou ainda muito vermelha.

- na verdade nada... eu também... hehehehe – e deu seu sorriso singelo.

Hinata continuou vermelha e depois de um minuto em silencio ela resolveu falar:

- então? Já pensou em como podemos sair daqui?

- hummmmm... – e ficou fazendo isso durante um bom tempo. Quando Hinata ai abrir a boca para dar uma idéia Naruto a interrompeu – sabe você fica muito bonita com roupas masculinas...

Hinata ficou super-vermelha "OO O que está acontecendo? Será que FINALMENTE reparou em mim?!?!?!":

- por que você está tão tranqüilo? Não quer sair daqui? – pergunta ela tentando mudar de assunto, aquilo a deixava sem jeito, não sabia o que responder.

- eu quero, mas não me importo em ficar aqui... afinal eu estou em boa companhia! heheh – e assim da um sorriso. De repente o vagão se move outra vez, Naruto acaba, sem querer, caindo encima de Hinata, novamente.

Ela fica vermelha e Naruto um pouco sem jeito "Será? Será que eu e a Hinata? Acho que ela não gosta de mim... Mas... e se eu..." pensou Naruto. Ele agora está se aproximando cada vez mais com seus olhos fechados "Naruto-kun? Você vai mesmo... vai mesmo me..."... A porta se abre, é Sasuke ele fica meio sem graça e pergunta:

- Interrompi algo? – com uma cara envergonhada e intrigada. Naruto e Hinata? Nem ele tinha beijado Sakura ainda, não que quisesse, mas... "Kuso..." pensou.

- HAI! – responde Naruto bem grossamente, e Hinata é quem ficou mais feliz com a resposta. Quando Naruto esta na frente da porta para sair do vagão um bunshin aparece e fecha a porta nos dedos do Naruto e some:

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! - ele grita, e o vagão se mecheu outra vez. – Sasuke abre a porta!!!!!!!

- Não da! – fala Sasuke. Agora sua voz está num tom baixo – o vagão ta virado, não da pra abrir agora, você vai ter que esperar...

- Hinata então o puxa com força e consegue tirar os dedos do Naruto da porta, mas ela fez tanta força que o Naruto acabou caindo encima dela, outra vez.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, respirou fundo e pensou "é agora, não posso adiar mais..." então quando ela deu mais um suspiro e falou:

- Naruto-kun eu... – ela foi interrompida por um bunshin que gritou para Naruto:

- DEDO ENCHADOOOOO!!!!

Hinata estava se irritando "agora que eu tinha criado coragem... T.T você me paga bunshin maldito! Òó" e atirou um kunai nele.

O incomodo sumiu, Hinata resolveu olhar para a mão de Naruto...

- nossa, olha como você machucou os seus dedos! - ela vai até a sua bolsa e tira umas bandagens e faz curativos no dedo dele. Naruto fica vermelho.

Ele olha para todos os lados para não encara-la enquanto fazia os curativos. É nessa hora que naruto vê um tipo de ar-condicionado :

- hei Hinata, esse ar-condicionado tem um duto de ventilação não eh?

Ela termina de fazer o curativo e olha para ele intrigada:

- acho que sim. Por quê?

- se tirarmos isso podemos tentar andar pelo duto de ar, e daí vamos sair!

- então ta! .

Naruto deu uma super-porrada no ar-condicionado as ele não saiu, ele fez um barulho do estilo "bun" e começou a soltar ar quente

- iiiiii... não deu muito certo... – respondeu ele sorrindo e fazendo uma cara sem graça, uma gota desceu de sua cabeça.

- ah... Mas não custa tentar neh??? – diz ela sorrindo toda vermelha.

Eles ficam mais um tempo sem se falar muito "Mas o que está acontecendo? Me sinto estranho..." pensou Naruto. "Vamos Hinata você está conseguindo, diga para si mesma 'sim eu posso!' e se declare" Hinata pensava.

O calor continuou a aumentar, e os dois estavam ficando muito suados. Naruto já havia tirado a camisa, e Hinata ficou toda vermelha, pela primeira vez Naruto viu que Hinata ficou envergonhada e ficou vermelho também.

Hinata tirou o casaco de Naruto. Depois de tudo, e com todo o calor, sua blusa já havia secado. Mas mesmo assim passava calor, ela estava com uma calça comprida e com uma blusa de gola alta e manga comprida, e realmente não estava se sentindo bem.

Naruto, vendo a situação que a amiga se encontrava, rasgou um pedaço da sua blusa e fez uma venda, se vendou e virou de costas para ela. Sentou no chão e disse:

- pode colocar uma roupa mais fresquinha, estou vendado, não vou olhar...

- ah não precisa Naruto-kun eu estou bem...

- não precisa se preocupar, se você está com vergonha pode ter certeza que eu não tiro a venda mesmo depois que você se trocar.

- não, não é isso...

Ela continua encabulada, viu que não iria adiatar nada aquele doce, respirou fundo e disse:

- Ta, não se vire – vermelha.

Outro bunshin aparece e sussurra no ouvido de Naruto sem Hinata ver ou ouvir:

- você não sabe o show que está perdendo... – fala isso e some

- claro que sei... ¬¬# – Naruto fala meio alto e Hinata escuta

- nani? OO

- nada, nada... hehehe " – uma gota desce de sua cabeça. Sorte que ela não ouviu, o que iria pensar de um cara tarado assim? "Owww dês de quando me preocupo com isso? OO#".

Hinata depois de se trocar senta com as suas costas apoiadas nas de Naruto. Os dois ficam retos e vermelhos: "isso está mesmo acontecendo?" pensa Hinata "não cheguei tão longe e para não me declarar, é agora! Forças Kami-sama... ".

Hinata se vira para as costas de Naruto e lentamente tira a venda dos olhos dele:

- o... o que você está fazendo Hinata??? Oo – pergunta Naruto assustado e sem graça.

Ela então o abraça pelas costas, e quando foi respirar fundo para falar começou a tossir, estava muito quente, e o ar estava começando a ficar rarefeito.

- você esta bem Hinata?

- sim não foi nada... cof..cof – começou a tossir de novo.

Naruto se virou para ela, foi ai que ele viu como Hinata estava, ela usava um shorts com uma blusinha ele engoliu a saliva e disse:

- você está sem ar... Eu posso... ahm... – nisso ele para de falar, ela volta a tossir e ele continua – Hinata você precisa de ar... eu... VOU FAZER UMA RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA!!

- na.. nani??? OO

- não se preocupe não vai ser bem um... – os dois ficam vermelhos - é por que... Você está passando mal... E... – "será que não consigo pensar em nada melhor pra falar? Respiração boca-a-boca nem sei fazer isso...".

- não se preocupe... – fala ofegante – acho que isso passa num cof, cof...- tosse navamente.

- eu não vou deixar você assim, fique tranqüila... ahmm... – nisso Naruto se aproxima dela, Hinata se entrega e vai para o tão sonhado "beijo".

Primeiro Naruto vai para a esquerda e Hinata para direita, depois eles invertem as posições, eles não conseguem se acertar até que um bunshin vem e junta a cabeça dos dois. Os braços de Hinata ficam retos e rentes ao seu corpo enquanto eles se beijam. Naruto ia devagarzinho com a sua mão tentando se aproximar sutilmente da cintura de Hinata.

Ela, nesse momento, foi muito mais "mulher" do que ele "homem". Pegou na mão dele e a colocou na sua cintura. Colocou a sua mão no peito de Naruto, sentiu seu coração bater, sentiu seu corpo quente e suado. O que era para ser uma respiração boca a boca acabou sendo um beijo de verdade, e Hinata que já estava mal não resistiu as emoções e ao calor e desmaiou ali nos braços de Naruto, que também se rendeu ao calor e a falta de ar e desmaiou.

Naruto de repente acorda ouvindo algumas vozes. Estas vozes eram de Sasuke e Sakura:

- Narutoo!!! Hinata-saaan!!!! Vocês estão bem? Digam algo!!! – gritava desesperadamente Sakura preocupada com os dois.

- Naruto!! Hinata!!! – gritava também Sasuke.

Naruto foi levantando devagar e viu que estava meio frio no vagão porque o ar quente havia saído, e a passagem de ar do ar-condicionado estava gelando de repente.

Percebeu também que a porta do vagão estava totalmente amassada. Escutando os gritos de Sasuke e Sakura disse:

- Pessoal!!! Estamos bem, mas ficou frio de repente!!

- O quê? – pergunta Sakura

- É, antes estava calor, e então a Hinata começou a tossir e então eu fiz uma respiração bo... – antes que Naruto completasse a frase pensou "o que eu estou falando?! Contar que eu beijei a Hinata... eles vão ficar falando 'que fofo' ao invés de me ajudar a sair!"

- Respiração?!... – disse Sakura com uma voz confusa.

- N-Nada!!! Nos ajudem!!

- Não podemos! A porta ta toda amassada e se usarmos algum jutsu é capaz de danificar o trem e sermos esmagados! – disse Sakura.

- O quê? Estamos parados? – pergunta Naruto não entendendo nada – como pode?

- Sim, estamos parados, mas o Kakashi-sensei está vendo isso com outros jounnins.

Espere e agüente firme, Naruto!

- COMO VOU AGUEBTAR FIRME SE ESTÁ CONGELANDO AQUI DENTRO?

- Espere, Naruto! Vamos chamar alguém!

- Rápido!!! – grita Naruto desesperadamente – kuso... – ele avista Hinata totalmente encolhida de frio – HINATA!!!!

A garota estava totalmente gelada. As roupas frescas que ela havia posto pra se aliviar do calor a deixaram muito gelada. Naruto rapidamente pegou o casaco que estava no chão e a cobriu. Mas ela não acordava de maneira alguma. Ele diz a ela:

- Hinata, Hinata, acorde! Por favor, não faz isso comigo!! Acorde!!

Mas ela não acordava. Ele pensa "Vou ter que esquenta-la!". Então a abraça com muita força. Ele olha pra ela desacordada fica muito preocupado, porém, sente uma coisa estranha. Seu coração acelera como nunca.

Ele fica vermelho olhando pra ela "Que linda ela está" pensa ele.

Ele chega ao ouvido dela e diz baixinho:

- Suki desu(eu gosto de você), Hinata... – pensando que ela não o escutaria. Mas foi o contrário, estas palavras a acordaram.

Ela pensou que era um sonho "nossa, que sonho lindo..." suspira.

- Hinata! – diz Naruto vermelho "será que ela me escutou mesmo?" pensa ele nervoso.

- Naruto-kun... Que frio...

- Bem, ficou frio de repente... Mas, que bom que você acordou, estava preocupado!

Hinata percebe que está envolta nos braços dele. Fica nervosa e muito vermelha, pensa "está é a minha chance!".

- Naruto-kun, preciso te dizer uma coisa... Muito importante... Muito mesmo...

- Bom, também preciso te dizer uma coisa... Também é importante.

- Ah, comece você então, Naruto-kun.

- Não, você primeiro.

- Não, eu insisto, Naruto-kun, comece você.

- Não, você...

Eles ficam nessa errolação até um bunshin os interromper:

- Ei, que tal ele começar?! Hehehe...

- Cala a boca, baka!!! – diz Naruto ao bunshin que desaparece (os bunshis estão dês daquela ora ainda se escondendo pelos escrombos P) .

- Bom, se é assim, eu começo né?! – Naruto diz muito nervoso – a questão é que eu... Eu... Sabe... Desde o que aconteceu hoje eu pude perceber que... Que... Que eu...

Os dois são interrompidos por Kakashi que solta seu Chidori para salvá-los. Naruto fica com cara de gota e Hinata fica triste porque queria saber o que Naruto iria dizer a ela.

Os dois são levados à outra parte do trem para serem vistos e aquecidos. Após Naruto terminar de ser tratado, vai à procura de Hinata. Mas não a encontra. Mal sabe ele que ela fazia o mesmo. Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo a mesma coisa:

- Onde está você? Preciso dizer que...

Mas eles estavam no mesmo corredor, um de costas para o outro. Os dois falam juntos novamente:

- Te achei!

Eles riem depois de dizer a mesma coisa juntos. Hinata toma a iniciativa de começar a falar:

- Bom, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa importante... Sabe o que é?! É que eu... Eu... Eu... Bem, você é a pessoa mais... Mais...

Hinata não conseguia terminar de falar de tanto nervosismo, Naruto desconfiava do que se tratava, mas queria ouvir da boca de Hinata, porém, nada mais do que "eu... eu... eu..." saia da boca dela.

Naruto então criou coragem e resolveu ele mesmo começar, mas também não conseguia "e agora... o que... o que eu vou dizer..." pensava Naruto ao se lembrar do beijo na cabine do trem "a verdade é que ela nem deve se lembrar do que aconteceu". Mal sabia ele o que se passava pela cabeça dela "Naruto-kun... e agora? Acho q eu vou ter q dizer... mas não sei... acho que ele não fez isso pensando do mesmo jeito que eu...".

Naruto então se aproxima de Hinata:

- é... Bom... Eu... É... Que... Não sei se você lembra... Mas é que eu... - nisso Hinata fica vermelha e pensa "vamos lá... será q você vai falar o que eu..." quando Naruto ia começar a falar eles ouvem um estrondo, eles olham para trás, é uma árvore enorme que está caindo. Os dois se viram e ficam pasmos. "pow será que isso é um sinal? será que eu devo me conter?". Naruto pensou com uma cara desconsolada, mas quando voltou a olhar para hinata ele pensou "acho que não... que idéia maluca... vou me declarar é agora!!!!"

- Hinata eu preciso... Preciso... Ah... É... Te... Hum... dizer... Que... - nesse instante ele é interrompido por kiba:

- vamos Hinata, temos uma missão rank S a terminar...

Nisso ela olha para ele vermelha e fala:

- pode... Esperar um momento... É que... Bem, acho que o Naruto-kun vai falar alguma coisa...

- algo que eu não possa saber? uú - diz kiba meio ressabiado.

- Na verdade é um segredo! Nada de mais, mais é... Bom é uma coisa que preciso falar a sós com ela... PORQUE ESSE É O MEU JEITO NINJA!!! ÒÓ - nisso ele pega no pulso de Hinata e a arrasta para um canto q ele pensa ser mais sossegado, um cantinho literalmente.

Quando Naruto pega na mão de Hinata e vai arrasta-la para fora da li, kiba pega no outro pulso:

- hei o que pensa q está fazendo? Uma missão é mais importante do que esses seus segredinhos - e a puxa para perto.

- nada disso!!! Eu PRECISSO FALAR COM ELA! – Naruto puxa Hinata para o seu lado

- não mais do que eu!!!! – Kiba a puxa novamente.

- SEU CACHORRO ESQUESITO SOLTA ELA!! – Naruto a puxa.

- SEU EXCLUÍDO PERVERTIDO! – Kiba a puxa.

- XX - Hinata

Assim Hinata se torna um cabo de guerra, onde Naruto puxava para um lado e kiba para o outro.

Ela fala:

- G-Gente, calma... Gente...

Depois eles ficam um tempo assim, Kiba desiste e fala:

- Ah, tá bom... fala esse seu segredinho... Rápido... Temos que terminar essa missão... ¬¬ - e os deixa a sós.

Quando Kiba está bem longe naruto recomeça:

- bom Hinata como eu ia dizendo... Eu... Eu... - nisso ele é interrompido por Hinata:

- Naruto-kun bom... Olha - nisso ela aponta para o lado e ali estão apoiados Neji, Tenten e Rock Lee combinado estratégias de ataque... Ele olha... Olha... Puxa ela para outro lugar...

- Hinata eu precioso te falar uma coisa... Eu (tipo já ta falando mais rápido) - nisso aparece Sasuke:

- hei! Vamos... Temos uma missão a cumprir...

- Calma! Eu to indo... Agora vai! Eu tenho que falar uma coisa... – Sasuke sai e Naruto continua um pouco irritado - como eu ia dizendo Hinata eu tenho que te falar uma coisa - nisso aparece Sakura:

- Narutooooo!!! hei você viu o Sasuke-kun? E vai rápido temos uma missão lembra?

- eu sei! Eu sei!!!! ttebayo!!!! – diz ele já irritado.

Ela sai e deixa os dois sozinhos...

- bem Hinata eu quero te dizer que - nisso ele é interrompido por um bunshin que simplesmente vai e dá um chasão de cueca em Naruto. Ele vai perseguindo o bnshin e quando ele some Naruto vai correndo na direção de Hinata novamente:

- Hinata é o seguinte eu – Naruto já estsva bem irritado.

Até Kakashi aparece:

- ah você ta ai... Escuta rápido se não vamos nos atrasar...

- EU SEI!!!! DEXA EU TERMINAR!!!! – Naruto esva realmente muito irritado - Hinata o negocio é o seguinte - nisso ele escuta uma voz vindo de trás dele, então muito enfezado grita:

- DE A LICENSA DEXA EU FALAR?! – ele ouve um "demo...", mas não liga - HINATA SUKI DESU!!!!! ÒÓ - fala isso aos berros - HINATA, SUKI DESU!!!! Meu Deus!!!! Será que um homem como eu, um ninja excepcional como eu não consegue se declarar sozinho?! Konoha inteira está me interrompendo!!!! Kusssooooooooooo... HINATA, SUKI DESU, SUKI DESU, SUKI DESSSSSSUUUUUUU...Ah, pronto...consegui... --

Naruto percebe a presença de todos e fala sem graça com cara de gota:

- Yo, pessoal... hehehhehe... hehe... he... eh... o.o'

Depois disso, Hinata fica toda vermelha, meio em choque, mas cria coragem, respira fundo e fala:

- É... É... Sé-rio, Naruto-kun?

- S-Sim... – reponde ele sem jeito.

Hinata olha pra ele emocionada e o abraça, depois o beija... Todos olham com uma cara emocionada os dois se beijando, esse sim foi um beijo apaixonado, Hinata colocou as suas mãos no rosto de Naruto timidamente enquanto as línguas deles ia lentamente se explorando no espaço pequeno, e ao mesmo tempo, infinito de suas bocas. e ele a pegou pela cintura com as mãos tremulas.

Vendo a cena, Sakura olha para Sasuke como se quisesse lhe dizer algo apenas com o olhar,ela se aproxima um pouco, mas ele vai logo cortando:

- Não tenha idéias...

Sakura fica decepcionada. Abaixa a cabeça e viara para lodo. Ele pensa que ela não está mais prestando atenção nele e deixa escapar:

- não aqui...

Sakura vira num instante com os olhos arregalados e levemente corada.

"Kuso, ela viu...". sem saber o que fazer, ele simplesmente vai caminhando em direção de um lugar mais afastado e Sakura discretamente vai atrás.

Depois do beijo Hinata e Naruto se afastaram ainda corados. Hinata olhou para seu lado esquerdo e não gostou do que viu:

- Hinata o que foi isso?... – era Neji quase pegando fogo.

- AH PRIMO!!!! XX - exclamou Hinata se abaixando para proteger o rosto.

- EI NEJI DEIXA ELA OOWWW – disse Naruto ainda vermelho.

- Naruto... – Neji sussurrou.

- ahm? Oõ – Naruto não estava entendendo.

- CORRE! – disse Neji ativando o Byakudan.

- O QUE QUE EU FIZ!?!?!?!?! – gritava Naruto correndo de Neji.

- NEJI PÁRA!!! – Gritava Tenten atrás dele desesperada.

É... O desafia agora era muito mais que os dois admitirem... Seria os outros aceitarem

v


End file.
